Come to England
''Come to England ''is the seventh studio album by English musician Luke Melvin. Melvin's first album following John Lennon's December 1980 murder, it was recorded in a time where Melvin was becoming frustrated with the press again and was depressed following Lennon's death. The album achieved mediocre success though it did manage to produce a hit single: "Never Again", dedicated to John Lennon. Its B-side "Out Of Your Head" was also dedicated to Lennon. By 2018, the album was certified platinum. Despite its little success, critics have praised the album, calling it an "emotional farewell" to John Lennon. On 27 April 2011, the album was remastered and re-released as part of its thirtieth anniversary. Background Throughout the summer of 1980, rumours that Luke Melvin had murdered in the summer of 1970 surfaced. John Lennon, George Harrison and Ringo Starr immediately went to his aid and denied all this and a public statement was released from Melvin: "These accusations can bring a man to kill himself. I only considered it after the US Tour, which was again caused by you people. Please stop." Despite the rumours, in January 1981, Melvin was awarded with an MBE from the Queen. Melvin wrote tons of tribute songs to Lennon and most still remain unreleased. He decided to get back to making albums and got tons of material and asked Ringo Starr to be his drummer. George Harrison declined being on the album. Paul and Linda McCartney with Denny Laine feature on the John Lennon tribute "Never Again". Songs Side one "When It Happens" was a song that documents Melvin preparing for him not being a successful artist anymore. Melvin said: "I was depressed. I knew it must happen sooner or later." "Never Again" was the single released from Come to England. It was dedicated to John Lennon. Melvin said: "I would never see John Lennon again. I knew it. I wrote it about my feelings. I was so depressed following John's death. I was so close to him. I loved him." "Out Of Your Head" was the B-side to "Never Again". It was again about John Lennon and was about a funny time when Lennon told Melvin to get Paul McCartney "out of his head". "Not In Me" was about the rumours that Melvin killed someone in the summer of 1970. Melvin said: "It was awful. The hero turned into the murderer. How could I have that in me? That is what the song 'Not In Me' is about." "I've Lost My Shoe" was a song Melvin wrote to comfort himself following the rumours that he killed someone in the summer of 1970. Melvin said: "To take my mind off the awful rumours, I wrote a song. That's what 'I Lost My Shoe' is. It was written to take my mind off it." Side two "Any Doubt?" was about the press in the time of the rumours. Melvin said: "I was just asking them if they have any doubt about their story. It was a terrible time for me. I contemplated suicide again." "Taxman" is a song written by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered. "Early 1970" is a song written by Ringo Starr which Luke Melvin covered. "Imagine" is a song written by George Harrison which Luke Melvin covered. Track listing All songs written by Luke Melvin, except where noted. Side one # "When It Happens" - 2:34 # "Never Again" - 4:32 # "Out Of Your Head" - 6:37 # "Not In Me" - 4:52 # "I've Lost My Shoe" - 3:21 Side two # "Any Doubt?" - 7:34 # "Taxman" (George Harrison) - 2:39 # "Early 1970" (Richard Starkey) - 2:21 # "Imagine" (John Lennon) - 3:03 Personnel *Luke Melvin - lead vocals, acoustic and electric guitars, bass guitar, percussion *Paul McCartney - harmony vocals, bass guitar *Linda McCartney - harmony vocals, keyboards *Denny Laine - electric guitar *Ringo Starr - drums